Danny
Daniel "Danny" Fenton/ Danny Phantom is a minor character who appears in Grim Tales From Down Below. His ghost form is only featured in character art. Possibly he will appear in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi because every one knows his identity after he save the world from the Ecto-like Asteroid. Story He appears in the background of the Nasty Burger as an employee in his human form,before he reveals himself as a half Human and a half Ghost But he's gonna to make an appears in the Comic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi as Girls new helper alongside with Manny and Jenny. Relationships *Dark Danny (Enemy) *Tucker Foley (Friends) *Jenny (Friend,Ally) *Manny Rivera (Friend,Ally) *Others *Clockwork (Ally) Origin is the main character and protagonist of the series. Originally, he was a shy, average, clumsy, and occasionally superficial 14-year-old boy who was desperate to fit in with his peers and be accepted. After a lab accident in his parents' ghost lab, he becomes a half-ghost, and obtains a variety of ghostly abilities. Despite his flaws, he is steadfast and loyal to his friends and family. He eventually grows, gaining great confidence and maturity in himself and begins concentrating more on his heroic duties. Powers and Abilities As Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton can freely uses a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. The only exceptions are that so far Danny cannot utilize his supernatural physical abilities in his human form (with exception of his durability) or his Spectral Manipulation. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose invisibility and intangibility (or lack thereof) until he can regain energy and fight back.Transformation: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!" *'Invisibility': Danny is able to turn invisible, when invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. *'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can see him somewhat when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. *'Flight': Danny can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. His top speed, by the episode "Maternal Instinct", is targeted around 112 mph. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also, from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. *'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast that usually comes out of the palm of his hand. It can take many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, or even a repulsion field. Danny can also confine the energy of a ghost ray within his fist, making for a powerful punch. *'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends the series trying to master Duplication, he only manages to properly use it once though, and even then he can't hold properly, showing he has yet to master this power. *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot rays of intense cold from his hands or eyes, fire off icy constructs, and radiate cold all around himself. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. *'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it. The Ghostly Wail can cause great damage to ghosts and tangible matter. It was powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints ("The Ultimate Enemy"). It is also effective against multiple targets. One side affect is it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form *'Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability': The exact amount Danny can lift is never stated, but a educated guess would put it somewhere between 10-30 tons. He is strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without much difficulty, as well as throw the dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. *'Regeneration': He's able to heal quickly, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. *'Ectoplasmic Eneregy Shield': (Ghost Shield): Like his blasts, his shield is green, it ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. *'Ghost Stinger': In "Public Enemies," he uses to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also did a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster," which could seen as the same ability, only on a weaker level. *'Teleportation (Possible)': Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. He also does something very similiar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This, however could just be him turning invisible and moving, though. *'Spectral Manipulation': From time to time, Danny has shown the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He's also transformed into a blue mist ("Parental Bonding"); and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes to form in his body ect. *'Paranormal Resitance': As a half ghost Danny is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects, for example Embers music could not effect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectras ghost illness. *'Weather Control (Temporarily)': After his first battle with Vortex, Danny accidentally gained some of Vortexes power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex, only to a smaller range, this caused his emotions to be linked to the weather, allow a powerful ability, it caused great problems, as described by Vlad "Your anger could cause Cyclones, your sadness monsoons", they were later removed, in his second fight with Vortex *'Telekinesis (simulated)': Danny can project his ecto energy around an object in order to move it with his thoughts, akin to standard TK in the Danny Phantom universe. at the end of ("Boxed Up Fury"); danny used this skill to hand the box ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. Danny_Phantom old school.png|Old school Disguise.png|Disguise Danny 2.jpg|Going GHOST!. Category:Helper Category:Allies Category:Danny Phantom Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Nickelodeon Category:Possible new Characters